monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek:Ejyh/@comment-27059597-20170214215346/@comment-27059597-20170518220058
Hej, hej. Kolejna porcja opisów i artów, szybciej niż sądziłam...na wszelki wypadek, przypominam takze piosenki ^^ (zmieniłam Symphony piosenkę, gdyż stwierdziłam ze jednak wokal mi się nie podoba ;p) plus dwie nowe OC do tej serii, bo nie mogłam sie powstrzymać by ich nie narysować, w sumie mało serii mają... Cici Clockthumb|52px Dami Im - Sound of Silence W tej serii włosy Cici zostały lekko pofalowane i ułożone z tyłu jej głowy, tak że na ramiona upiorki opadają jedynie pojedyńcze kosmyki, we fryzurze, ma misterną złotą ozdobę przedstawiającą kieszonkowy zegarek, a także wpięty różowy kwiat róży. Ubrana jest w złotawą sukienkę poniżej jej kolan, z białym fikuśnym kołnierzykiem. Dół kreacji jest pół przeźroczysty, i odsłania jej nogi, na sukienkę ma założony dłuższy od kreacji czekoladowo brązowy, zdobiony płaszcz z złotymi guzikami przyszytymi wzdłuż jego boków. Buty dziewczyny to zdobione, czerwone szpilki. Jej makijaż to jedynie cynobrowa pomadka. Symphony Spacethumb|80px Galantis ft. Hook N' Sling - Love On Me W tej serii włosy Symphony zostały bardzo pofalowane oraz przefarbowane na srebrny kolor, jej fioletowo różowe, naturalne pasemka zostały bez zmian. Fryzurę zdobią dwie symetryczne spinki - klucze wiolinowe, a czoło kosmitki zdobi niebieski kryształ. Ubrana jest w kreację składającą się z brązowej "kamizelki" z przyszytymi niebieskimi guziczkami, oraz długiego, biało różowego dołu z wyciętym przodem, tak że odsłania jej nogi. Nieco poniżej jej ramion aż do dłoni kosmitki, zostały założone srebrne materiałowe ozdoby. Buty Symphony to brązowe lakierki z paseczkami. Dziewczyna w dłoniach trzyma smyczek oraz orzechowe skrzypce. jej makijaż to różana pomadka oraz srebrne cienie. Anastasia Morathumb|62px Justin Timberlake - Amnesia W tej serii włosy Anastasii zostały spięte z tyłu czarną gumką, na głowę dziewczyna ma założony szaro - beżowy kaptur - pelerynkę, wykonaną z przeźroczystego materiału. Ubrana jest w białą, sięgającą powyżej jej kolan zdobioną sukienkę z pomarańczowym materiałem pod spodem kreacji, buty Kikimory to fioletowe trapery, a jej stopy zdobią szare skarpetki. W pasie, dziewczyna ma związany brązowy materiał, a prawy, palec ozdobny jej dłoni zdobi zielony pierścionek. Makijaż Any to czerwona pomadka oraz zielono szare cienie, są trochę rozmazane, co sprawia wrażenie jakby chwilę temu płakała. Meluisa Wasserthumb|82px Justs - Heartbeat W tej serii włosy Meluisy zostały trochę przefarbowane oraz lekko ścięte, tak by 3/4 jej fryzury opadało na jej prawe ramię. We włosy młoda Meluzyna ma wsadzoną różową muszelkę. Ubrana jest w niebiesko - pomarańczową sukienkę do końca ud, z różowym spodem oraz bogato zdobionym zielono różowym paskiem. Góra kreacji posiada naprasowankę - bijące serce, a w miejscu kołnierza zostały przyszyte niby łuski. Prawa ręka dziewczyny, do łokcia ozdobiona jest zieloną siateczką, a jej lewą dłoń zdobią czerwone bransolety. W miejscach kolan, upiorka ma zawiązane, kuleczkowe bransolety z brązowymi serduszkami w miejscach rzepek. Buty Meluisy są w dwóch odcieniach brązu, a góra jej stóp przewiązana jest zielonymi paskami, jej stopy zdobią także "skarpetki" z czarnej sieci rybackiej. Szyja dziewczyny ozdobiona jest czarnym naszyjnikiem z pomarańczowym serduszkiem. Makijaż upiorki to czerwona pomadka oraz białawo - szare cienie. Sakura Naegi Justin Timberlake - Not a Bad Thingthumb|66px W tej serii włosy Sakury zostały rozpuszczone i lekko wyprostowane, jej grzywka została zaczesana na czoło. Ubrana jest w przylegającą różową sukienkę, z wzorkiem przedstawiającym czerwone kwiaty, przez środek kreacji przebiega zielony zamek, posiada takze symetrycznie przyszyte kieszenie. Ramiona Sakury zostały zakryte niebieskim, przylegającym sweterkiem, jej buty to brązowe platformy z paskiem przytrzymującym obuwie. Nie posiada makijażu. Blythe Eye Pitbull ft.Chris Brown - International Lovethumb|82px W tej serii część włosów triclopki została ścięta przy jej podbródku, a część swobodnie opada z tyłu jej głowy, fryzurę zdobi czarno fioletowa kokarda. Ubrana jest w przylegające legginsy zakrywające również jej stopy w odcieniu czekolady, zostały one ozdobione pojedyńczymi fioletowymi prostokontam,i na łydkach. Dziewczyna ma na sobie także zielono - niebieski T-Shirt z niebieskim kołnierzem oraz czarna muszką, nadruk na koszulce przedstawia miasto na tle zachodzącego słońca, ramiona ma zakryte połyskującą srebrną kurtką. Ręce dziewczyny zdobią kolorowe bransoletki,a buty Blythe są w trzech odcieniach brązu, przytrzymują je paseczki z żółtymi klamrami. Makijaż dziewczyny to szare cienie oraz pomarańczowa szminka.